His Eyes
by Linda065cliva
Summary: Dirk and Jake contemplate each other's eyes in a romantic and cheesy way.


**A.N: Whoopeee, hasn't it been a long time I've published something here! ^^" Anyway, I wrote this super short drabble for my friend Ensorcelledreader because I'm terrible and I wanted to make it up to her XD**

 **It's already been published on my tumblr blog too! (WARNING NSFW BLOG) keviratheshipmaster . tumblr post/150175240031/dirkjake-shortfic-his-eyes**

Jake had entered on Dirk working on one of his projects, his shades propped on his forehead to keep his hair from falling into his eyes. His eyes...

He hadn't seen them before. Ever. He couldn't quite grasp the reason for him concealing them, but he felt honored to catch even a glimpse of them. He didn't look his way, too busy probably with the contraption in his hands to notice him. That gave him the perfect excuse to take a closer look to his eyes without the shades in the way.

He found himself transfixed in those bright orange pits of amber. They reminded him of the fresh, fiery dawns and sunsets on his island. Of the familiar pumpkins scattered around the forest around his house, their pleasant scent amidst the forest that just felt like home. He could almost feel the texture of the jagged amber crystals he would find on his expeditions as he observed the tiny threads of gold among the predominant vibrant orange.

It was the same color of the warmth in winter, when it was too cold to even get out of bed and he remembered when he once found breakfast beside his bed with a small note left for him to read. The words were so affectionate that no blanket could compare in tenderness, and he spent the whole day with this silly grin he forgot to wipe off his face.

The pupils were narrow in concentration, darting ever so quickly across the table full of pieces of scrap metal and wires and tools of all sorts.

Only after a while of staring them deep he realized Dirk was doing the same.

He heard Jake enter his room, but he was way too concentrated to acknowledge his presence any further. If he really needed something he could have spoken up.

Just a few tweaks here and there. Now where was that transistor?

He scanned the table looking for the missing piece, feeling Jake's gaze on him the whole time. Not finding the piece, he just decided to turn to look at the other boy, realizing he was closer than he thought him to be.

He felt his eyes widen as he caught sight of the intense green of Jake's eyes boring into his own. He had only ever seen green that deep and mesmerizing in certain moments, when the ocean used to be tossed around by the wind and the setting sun would shine through the tallest waves. In pictures from Jake's island he got from Brobot's cam feed, when it had just rained and the leaves in the canopy glimmered with little droplets of silver, enhancing the already bright and luscious green.

That green reminded him of the first time Jake actually took him for a walk in a true forest. The silence filled with chirps and whistles from the breeze, and the timid rays of gold that would make it through the thick foliage. For once in his life he couldn't think of anything snarky or ironic to say, just entranced by the new setting. He remembered he had to throw away a pair of his jeans because the stains of grass where he lied down and rolled in with his lover didn't go away even after the strongest washing setting.

He thought that not even the uranium he used for his machines could compare to the brightness of those eyes.

He blinked slowly, making Jake jolt away surprised, and him come back to earth, hand reaching up to lower the shades to their rightful place.

Jake's hand went to his, stopping him. He flinched away almost instantly though, looking away in embarrassment.

"I-um… Sorry for that chap." His cheeks were slightly more red than the rest of his face as he tried to keep his gaze averted as much as possible, failing miserably. "It's just.. I've never seen your eyes before."

Dirk refused to admit his face was getting warmer. He couldn't get enough of Jake being flustered in front of him, he was just so cute. He barely held back a smile.

"I haven't seen yours so close up either." He said, analyzing Jake's features. He slowly raised an arm, gently putting his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. He drew closer and closer, until their lips pressed together ever so delicately, making Jake sigh with contentment.

As they broke the kiss, Jake chuckled, putting a hand to Dirk's waist. "I came in here because I was supposed to tell you something, but it just slipped my mind and I can't seem to remember what it was… I guess we got sidetracked." He couldn't keep his gaze away from Dirk's, a fond smile on his face.

"I think I don't mind these kind of distractions." Dirk hummed happily. It was the first time he felt at ease keeping his shield off in front of someone. After a number of months of being together, he thought it must have been bound to happen, but he never expected it to be so pleasant.

He looked down, closing then his eyes to snuggle into Jake's neck, making him hold him tighter to him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Dirk murmured against the fabric of Jake's t-shirt.

"Yes, but you can tell me any time you like, love."

"Alright then. Let's be cheesy, Jake. I love you, and you have stolen my heart, but don't you dare ever give it back." He drew back, mimicking an over-exaggerated swoon in his arms, showing a barely visible smirk at him. Jake giggled and leaned forward, kissing away that grin.

"I love you too Dirk, and there's no chance I'm ever giving your heart back." He said as he kissed the tip of his nose. "The same applies to my heart, you know the whole stealing deal." He chuckled, looking back into his eyes.

They both knew they were thinking the same thing: that little moments like these were what made their relationship so cozy and warm with affection, and possibly, hopefully, endless.

 **\- Fin**


End file.
